Don't let this be Game Over
by Anna-Jay
Summary: After an argument between Stan and Ari, the group is attacked by monsters and Ari left hanging between life and death. Will Stan get to say he's sorry? StanAri
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly do not own this game, if I did there would be some sort of sequel :D **

**I sort of blame my friend for this story since we were talking about types of stories we liked to read and write. So, this story sort of came out of the clear blue and based off a picture I've drawn.**

**Stan/Ari pairing**

**takes place some time before Epros joined the party and after they found out the princess was a doll.**

* * *

Ari gazed out of the hotel room and at the early morning sky before turning back to look at the rest of the group. Everybody was still asleep, tired from the yesterday events. The only reason Ari was awake was because he couldn't sleep. Some of his dreams were bothering him, so he decided to get up instead of going back to sleep. He began to readjust his headband when he heard Stan come out of his shadow. The Evil King looked blinked before yawning, stretching his arms over his head before looking around. He failed to see Ari, but Ari was use to it by now. Ari just stood there quietly and watched Stan. When Stan saw that everybody else was still asleep, he scowled and crossed his arms.

"Idiots! Don't they know that we have a schedule to follow? We have to defeat those stupid Evil Kings and get my powers back! Don't they care? Why! Those stupid --" Stan stopped short when Ari yawned. He turned to look Ari, finally noticing him. Ari was rubbing away the remanding sleep from his eyes. Stan blinked before uncrossing his arms. "Well, it's nice to see that someone cares around here!" Ari looked at him before shaking his head.

"Morning to you too, Stan." With a yawn, Ari looked back out of the hotel window. Stan watched Ari for a moment before looking out of the window too. It was silence before Ari spoke up. "How did you sleep, Stan?" Stan huffed before crossing his arms and leaning against the window frame.

"That's a stupid question to ask, slave. I slept fine, just like I usually do at night!" Ari sighed before shaking his head.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, Stan. I was just curious to how you slept that's all." Stan huffed again before glaring down at his servant.

"I didn't ask for your opinion now did I? When I want it I will ask for it!" Ari looked up at him with sad eyes.

"But... Stan... I was just..." But Stan would hear none of it.

"Look. I don't care what you think! You're nothing to me but a slave to help me gain my powers! Once I have them you will be nothing more than a stupid boy! You are dirt to me!" With that, he turned his back to Ari and focused his attention to some random object in the small hotel room. Ari stared at Stan in shock before gazed sadly at Stan's back. Ari then looked back out of the hotel window, a lonely tear falling down his face.

"... Sorry." Stan looked over his shoulder just in time to see Ari rub his eyes again to rid of the tear that Stan didn't see and go to wake up Rosalyn. Stan watched before sighing.

"Slave..." But Ari's attention was now drawn to something else. Now that Rosalyn was awake, she and Ari began to discuss what they were going to do today. Stan watched silently as the two talked before returning to Ari's shadow just as quietly as he had come out. Ari saw the flicker of black before turning to where Stan was.

_'Stan... You weren't serious... Were you... Please say you weren't...' _Ari was taken out of his thoughts when Rosalyn began yelling at Big Bull to get up.

"HEY! Are you listening to me? GET UP!" In reply to Rosalyn's question, Big Bull just rolled over on the cot he was sleeping on. Rosalyn gritted her teeth before taking out her rapier. "I SAID GET UP!!" Ari shook his head as he watched Rosalyn try and get Big Bull up. He then walked over to where Linda and Kilsing were sleeping and began to wake up the rest of the team up. Once up, the team began to start their journey again. Everyone was all talkative and happy, but Ari wasn't like them. His thoughts were about what Stan had said to him that morning and if they were true or not. Ari sighed before looking down at his shadow, watching it walk beside him on the ground.

_'Stan's been quiet ever since at the hotel... Why is he so quiet...' _Rosalyn must have noticed also, for she looked down at Ari's shadow too.

"Hey, Pathetic Evil King! Why aren't you out of Ari's shadow! I have a few things to talk to you about!" But the only reply she got was the whistling of the wind. Now everybody was getting uneasy. Stan let Rosalyn call him a name and he didn't even do a thing about it! Everybody stared at Ari's shadow, waiting for the Evil King to come out and say some sort of comment, but Stan never did. After awhile, Rosalyn scoffed and continued walking.

"Feh, stupid Stan is probably asleep. Come on! We have to make it to the next town." With that, they continued walking. Ari stayed a few feet behind, wondering if Stan was okay. After about a half-hour, Ari spoke up.

"Stan... Are you alright? Are you asleep? You're worrying me." Silence was all Ari got. Ari sighed and was about to just keep on walking when Stan came out of his shadow. He had his arms crossed and he glared down at Ari. Ari looked up at him, silently wondering what he was going to do. Stan just stared at Ari with his yellow jack-o-lantern eyes before speaking.

"Slave. What have I told you? I don't need your pity or worry. I truly don't care what you think." Ari looked sadly up at Stan before sighing.

"Sorry, Stan. I just... Never mind." Stan continued staring at Ari before sighing himself.

"Wait... Slave... I..." But he wasn't able to finish. Out of the clear blue, monsters and ghosts suddenly surrounded the group. Ari quickly grabbed his sword and rushed to rejoin the group. Rosalyn had already drawn her rapier, poising it at a rat like monster, Linda gripped her microphone, Kilsing got his two thick textbooks out, and Big Bull with his muscles. Stan made himself bigger, looking quite intimidating. The group waited in the circle of monsters and ghosts, waiting to see who would make the first move. The monsters and ghosts were also waiting, both teams having a staring match. Finally, it was the monsters that broke the staring match and attacked first. The group went on the defensive while the monsters attacked them. Ari had to duck a couple of times to avoid the claws and teeth of the smaller monsters. Things were going well after the first five minutes. The group was winning and was a head of the monsters and ghosts. That was, until some bigger monsters came in and joined in on the fun. The group was once again out numbered.

While Ari was blocking one of the monster's attack, Linda was knocked into him. The singer shook her head to rid of her slight dizzy spell before looking at both Ari and Stan.

"There are too many of them! We have to try and run!" Stan scowled down at her.

"What? Run! We can't run! We are just beginning to win!" Even though Stan said it, he didn't know how much the group could take and Ari was getting pretty beat up. Linda got back into the fight, smacking one of the monsters in the jaw with her microphone. Ari had finally gotten the monster that he was currently defending himself from away from him and managed to throw it at another monster. The two collided and fell to the ground unconscious, but three other monsters took their place. Ari gazed uneasily at the three monsters that were currently looking at him like he was turkey dinner. Ari backed away before bumping into Rosalyn. She cast a freezing spell on five of the monsters that were after her before looking over her shoulder to Stan.

"Stan! We need to go! We won't last out here!" Stan looked down at the hero before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"As much as I hate to admit it... I think we must run." Rosalyn nodded before casting one last spell and freezing most of the monsters in place.

"Come on, everybody! We need to go, now!" She cut at one small monster that had avoided her freezing spell and ran off toward the main road. The rest of the group, as soon as they were able to, ran off behind her. Ari finished off the last monster that was in his way before running to catch up, Stan now retreated inside of his shadow. As he ran though, he failed to see one remaining monster that was not frozen hiding in the taller grass. The monster that was hiding waited before leaping. Ari didn't have enough time to defend himself with his sword and was knocked to the ground. The monster also had knocked his sword away and began to bite and dig it's claws into Ari's body. Ari screamed and that cued Stan to come back out of his shadow. Stan used the powers that he had sent an electric shock wave at the monster, sending it flying into a boulder. Stan crossed his arms and looked at the now defeated monster.

"Ha! You think you can defeat moi? I think not! I'm the true Evil King and--... Slave?" Only then did Stan realize that Ari was not standing next to him or running to catch up with the rest of the group. He turned around and looked in horror at his bloodied slave. Ari's body lay there unmoving on the grass, covered in deep cuts and bite marks, most on his head and chest. Stan gasped and quickly tried to get him to come around. "Slave? Slave! Open your eyes! I command you to open your eyes!" But it was no use, Ari's emerald eyes would not open and his non-moving body made Stan's shadow body go cold.

"Slave! Open your eyes! Don't you dare die! Slave! ARI!!!"

to be continued...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I didn't feel like making this a one shot. I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

The infirmary waiting room was quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of feet moving and soft breathing. The group sat in silence, not saying anything to each other. After they had fought the battle against the monsters, they had tried all of their healing magic to try and heal Ari, but nothing worked. They then rushed him to the nearest hospital they could find. That had been two hours ago. Now the group didn't know what to do. Rosalyn and Linda sat in the infirmary chairs, both looking at the emergency doors those doctors had taken Ari through. Kisling was pacing back and forth by the same door, trying to peer into the windows from time to time. Big Bull was lying on the floor, apparently asleep, but his sleeping face looked worried. That was how the group was for two hours. Finally, Rosalyn couldn't take the silence and gloominess anymore and stood up.

"Come on guys! I'm sure Ari's going to be fine! You'll see!" But even though she said this, she herself was uncertain that what she said was the truth. Nobody had come to tell them how their friend was doing. None of the group members knew what was happening behind the emergency doors. That is, except Stan. The Evil King was the only one who would know about how Ari was doing since he was inside of his shadow. When they had gotten Ari to the infirmary, Stan was so quiet. It was so unlike him to be not talkative. Rosalyn once again looked over at the emergency doors, seeing no change.

Rosalyn sighed before leaning back into the chair. Everyone was tired and worn out from the battle they had fought, but nobody seemed to want to sleep, except Big Bull that is. Rosalyn looked over at Linda when she got up to peer though the emergency doors. Rosalyn was about to close her eyes when Linda made an excited noise.

"It's one of the doctors that took Ari back there!" That got everybody's attention. Rosalyn jumped out of her seat to stand next to Linda while Kisling went to wake Big Bull. All four group members stood around the doors and watched as the doctor came closer to them. Once he opened the door, the group bombed him with questions about Ari. The poor guy was almost tackled to the ground by Big Bull and deafened by Linda asking him about Ari. It was Kisling who stopped the others from attacking the doctor even more. They stood around him, watching him straighten his white coat and fix his glasses.

"Your friend is in really bad shape. We tried all that we could, but I don't think he will make it." The group froze.

"What? That can't be! Ari can't die! He can't!" Linda screamed, once again deafening the doctor's left ear. "Do something else! You're not trying hard enough! Rosalyn tell him to do something!" But Rosalyn was still frozen from the news. Kisling and Big Bull both were looking at the ground, taking in the news. Linda looked around at them before screaming at them. "Why are you all just standing there? We have to do something! Ari can't die! We love him! Also, what will happen to coach if Ari dies? Then what? All of his powers will be taken!" The other three group members looked at each other. She had a point. If Ari died, then what was going to happen to Stan and all the power he had just gotten back? His power might get taken to create more Fake Evil Kings. What then...

Rosalyn looked at the doctor, who was still standing there. "Can we see him?" The doctor looked at her before nodding.

"Yes, you may, but he is still out of it. He never did wake up when we were done stitching him up. That is another reason we think he might not make it... But he's in room number 45." Rosalyn nodded before she and the others went past him and in search of the room he was in.

---------

When they got to the room, they all almost thought they were in the wrong room. Ari had many bandages wrapped around his chest and head, some of his orange hair poking out from underneath all of the bandaging. His arms were also bandaged, IV needles put into both arms, and an oxygen mask on. The group walked up to his bed side, Rosalyn looking down at their poor friend and then the machine that was showing his heartbeat. Linda looked like she was on the verge of tears as soon as she saw Ari in this state, quickly looking away. Kisling was also looking away, staring out of the window. Big Bull gazed sadly down at Ari before looking at the ground. It remained quiet in the room for a long time; the only sound was the sounds of the machines and Ari's breathing. Rosalyn continued to stare at the machine before realizing that Stan was not out of Ari's shadow. The hero suddenly felt anger fill her. Why was Stan not out here? Did he not care? She then took her Rapier out and pointed it at a shadowed part by the bed. This startled the others and before they could ask her what she was doing, Rosalyn spoke.

"You stupid Evil King Stan! Why are you not out here? Don't you care what happens to Ari? He's dying! You know I bet you don't even care what happens to him! He's just a pawn to help you get your powers back! Come out here!" Rosalyn received no response from Stan. Rosalyn didn't know if he was awake and ignoring her or if he was asleep. Her anger flared when she thought of that. "Stan, you better not be asleep! You are a jerk, Stan!" Rosalyn stomped her foot on where she thought Ari's shadow was before sheathing her rapier and turning away. The others looked at each other before looking over at Rosalyn. Linda moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Rosalyn didn't respond. She remained quiet and still. Once again, the group was in silence before the doctor came back in.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave now. If you want, you can stay the night." The group nodded before following the doctor out. A nurse came in before they left to check up on Ari. Rosalyn, who was the last to leave, was the only one to hear Ari's pained groan. She quickly turned her head to see a pained expression on Ari's sleeping face. The nurse saw this and went to get something to ease his pain. When she had her back turned, Rosalyn saw a certain shadow's hand come up out of the shadows and rest gently on Ari's fisted one. Ari must have felt the touch, for his pained expression went away into a calmed one, his fist also relaxing in Stan's hand. The hand disappeared as soon as the nurse turned around. The nurse blinked in surprise to see that Ari was now calm and relaxed and not in pain. She stared at him for awhile before putting the medicine down and checking on Ari's heart beat. Once again, as soon as her back was turned, Stan's hand came out from the shadows and held onto Ari's bandaged one; stroking the palm and making the fingers twitch slightly. Rosalyn blinked before smiling.

_'So you do care for Ari, Stan...'_ Rosalyn watched the scene before turning and catching up with the others.

----------

The sun had gone down three hours ago, yet Rosalyn could not fall asleep. Linda had fallen asleep with her head on Rosalyn's shoulder, Big Bull asleep on the floor, and Kisling slept in a chair across from Rosalyn. It looked rather uncomfortable to her. She sighed before closing her eyes to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. Sighing again, she gently moved Linda's head so that it was leaning against the couch arm. She then got up from her spot and went over to a nurse that was just standing there.

"Excuse me? Do you think I could see Ari again? I can't sleep and I thought seeing him would make me calmer." The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you may, but it must be short." Rosalyn nodded and walked in the now open doors and down the corredor to Ari's room. When she arrived at Ari's room, she was about to open the door when she saw Stan through the window. Rosalyn remained quiet, watching Stan. The Evil King was just standing there, his back facing the door, and looking down at Ari. Ari was breathing deeply, his heart beat beating steadily. Rosalyn wished she could see Stan's face, but if she could then he would know that she was watching him. She watched him closely, starting to get worried about his motionless stance. She then saw Stan's hands form into fists and a growl was heard from him. He then pointed an angry finger at Ari's sleeping form.

"Why haven't you woken up? We have things to be doing! Not just standing around! Do you not care if I don't get my powers back, you ungrateful slave? Answer me! WAKE UP!" Stan swung a fist, startling Rosalyn. When Rosalyn thought the fist would collide with Ari's head, it stopped. She could see Stan's shadow form shaking with anger before it relaxed. The fist by Ari's head also relaxed and cupped Ari's bandaged face gently. His other hand did the same thing, holding Ari's head. Stan was silent for along time before he leaned down so that his head was by Ari's. Rosalyn watched as Stan's body started shaking, but not in anger this time. She heard a small sob from Stan before he wrapped his arms around his slave. "Please, don't die, Ari. I am your master and I forbid you from dying... I'm sorry I said those things this morning! I really am! You're not just a pawn, I love you..." Rosalyn's eyes widened when she heard this.

_'What? Stan did I just hear you correctly?'_ She watched as Stan continued to hold Ari's motionless body before letting it go. He continued to look down at his slave before returning back into Ari's shadow. Rosalyn stood there, still trying to process what had happened. She then smiled. Then, just as quietly as she had come, she turned and started to go back to the waiting room. She was halfway down the hall when she was frozen by Stan's voice.

"Ari! Ari why aren't you breathing?! What's wrong with this machine? It shows only a line instead of a wavy one? Ari! I told you I forbid you from dying! Don't die! ARI!!"

* * *

**So, is Ari going to live or die. Or is there going to be a double ending? Just going to find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Okage Shadow King**

**Finally have the third chapter up. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising in the air, the pink and purple sky making everything beautiful. It was slightly chilly, but not unbearable. There was no one in sight, except for a certain Evil King. Stan gazed over at the ocean before him, his golden eyes watching the movement of the water. He was currently standing on the curly hill near Rashelo and the circus. As he looked over the blue water, his mind wandered away from him for a moment. He was now the supreme Evil King and almighty ruler of all evil. He had many heroes try to defeat him, yet none could. Rosalyn had come close, but she fell like all of the rest of the heroes that dared go against him. Stan hadn't seen the pink hero in a long time, maybe a couple months or so. Either way, it didn't matter to the Evil King.

Since his mind was on the hero, he began to wonder what all others were doing. Linda was with Epros, probably annoying him to death, Kisling was off doing whatever crazy experiments he had to do, and Big Bull was probably trying to find Linda and flirt with her. They all annoyed Stan and the Evil King was glad to have them all out of his life. He snorted and was about to think of something more important, he saw an image of emerald green eyes in his memories. At this, Stan's eyes closed and he gave a sad smile when he thought of his slave. He thought of his red hair, his green eyes, his ridiculous hair band, which he didn't even need, and his smile. Ari rarely smiled. Then again, it was a long time before Stan noticed how cute he was when he smiled. He was so... What was the word? Adorable? Stan shrugged it off before going on with his memories of his former slave. His memories went to the first day he met his former slave, to when he and Marlene fought over who owned Ari, to Ari fighting all of the Evil Kings. Then, almost unwillingly, the memory of when he had yelled at his red-haired slave and made him cry. Ari probably thought that Stan had not seen, but he had seen Ari wipe away the tear in the reflection of the hotel window. Stan sighed as he recalled what had happened that day, a hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose.

------

"_How did you sleep, Stan?" Stan huffed before crossing his arms and leaning against the window frame._

"_That's a stupid question to ask, slave. I slept fine, just like I usually do at night!" Ari sighed before shaking his head._

"_There is no such thing as a stupid question, Stan. I was just curious to how you slept that's all." Stan huffed again before glaring down at his servant._

"_I didn't ask for your opinion now did I? When I want it I will ask for it!" Ari looked up at him with sad eyes._

"_But... Stan... I was just..." But Stan would hear none of it._

"_Look. I don't care what you think! You're nothing to me but a slave to help me gain my powers! Once I have them you will be nothing more than a stupid boy! You are dirt to me!"_

------

Stan growled and glared out at the ocean as if it was the reason for the memory. _'Why had I snapped at Ari like that, if I hadn't done that then he might still...' _Stan shook his head to rid the thought from his mind, but it seemed like he just couldn't.

------

"_Slave. What have I told you? I don't need your pity or worry. I truly don't care what you think."_

"_Slave? Slave! Open your eyes! I command you to open your eyes!"_

"_Slave! Open your eyes! Don't you dare die!_

_"Why haven't you woken up? We have things to be doing! Not just standing around! Do you not care if I don't get my powers back, you ungrateful slave? Answer me! WAKE UP!"_

_"Please, don't die, Ari. I am your master and I forbid you from dying... I'm sorry I said those things this morning! I really am! You're not just a pawn, I love you..."_

_"Ari! Ari why aren't you breathing?! What's wrong with this machine? It shows only a line instead of a wavy one? Ari! I told you I forbid you from dying! Don't die! ARI!!"_

---------

Stan clenched his fists before pounding one into a nearby tree. The poor tree exploded into ruble. Stan's eyes were pools of molten fury as he watched the bits of tree fly around him. It took him three minutes to calm down. He stared at the tree before putting a hand to his head, trying to clear his gloomy thoughts. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice James walking up behind him. The demon butler stood at a distance, knowing well what his Master was thinking about. He stood there, silent. Stan put his hand down away from his face. Without even turning around, the Evil King speaks.

"What is it James. You know that I don't want to be disturbed." The butler bowed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Evil King Stan, but it's that... Well..." Stan, turned his head slightly, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"What? Is it... Does he..?" James' eyes fell downcast and he shook his head.

"No, but he has woken up and wishes to see you." Stan turned to face James, his eyes bright and a smile on his face.

"Thank you, James. I will see him immediately. James nodded and watched his master walk past him and disappear into the air. James shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Poor Master... If only he could just..." He sighed again before disappearing also.

-----------

Stan quickly walked down the halls of his castle, going down corridors and past rooms. He then stood in front of an elegant door. Stan raised his hand to open the door, but paused. He closed his eyes, calming himself, before finally opening the door.

The room was dark, the only light source was the sun light through the window. The room was colored in red and black, but some items in the room were green and orange. But Stan wasn't looking at any of these, he was looking at the bed in the middle of the room. A figure was sitting on the forest green covers. The person was in the shadows, but Stan could see the silky orange pajamas. Stan smiled at the person before walking over to the edge of the bed.

"Good morning. How are you?" The person remained quiet before replying.

"I am... Well... Thank you." Stan's smile grew and his eyes sparkled.

"That's good. Good..." He went to put his hand on the other person's shoulder, but the person leaned away from his touch. Stan's smile lessened before he put his hand in his lap. "James told me that you wanted to see me." The person nodded.

"Yes... I did... Um..." The person in the shadows paused. Stan waited patiently for the other to finish. "Um... I was... Wondering... Who are you again?" A sad smile formed on the Evil King's lips.

"I am the Evil King Stan." The other person nodded.

"Oh... Right... I.. I think I... Remember..." Stan's eyes lit up and he leaned in closer to hear.

"Yes? What do you remember?" The other was silent, trying to recall the memory.

"I... I remember... A fortuneteller." Stan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"A fortuneteller?" The other nodded.

"Yes... A fortuneteller... She... She told me that... My love was... It was..." The person raised a hand up to his forehead and groaned in pain. Stan grew worried and went to put a hand on the other's shoulder, but he leaned away from Stan's touch. "I'm fine... Sorry. My head..." Stan nodded and turned to the nightstand next to the bed. He picked up a mug that smelt strong of mint. He handed it to the other, who took it gratefully. He took some sips from it before handing the mug back to Stan. The Evil King held onto the mug, just in case the other needed it again. Silence filled the air before the other continued,

"I'm sorry.. That's all I... Remember..." Stan nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's alright. Just take your time. You'll remember someday." The other sighed in frustration before getting up off the bed. Stan watched as orange clothed person walked slowly over to the window. He gazed out of the window, looking at the faded pink sky. Stan heard him sigh again before he turned to stare at him.

"Why is it that you care so much that I get my memories back? Was there something between us or... something else?" Stan stared at the other and smiled sadly.

"Yes. There was." Stan thought he saw a blush cross the other's face, but the other quickly looked back out the window. Stan smiled before standing up and walking over to the other. He stood behind him and gently hugged him from behind. The other didn't lean away this time. He just stood there. Stan smiled sadly before kissing the top of his head.

"I must go now, but I will come by at lunch. Okay?" The other nodded, still looking out the window. Stan smiled before ruffling up orange hair. He then turned to leave. He was at the door when the other called him.

"Stan?"

The Evil King turned to gaze into brilliant green eyes. The other smiled before brushing some of his orange hair away behind his ear. A long, white scar could be seen from the side of his face.

"Thank you... For not giving up on me... I'll try hard to remember." Stan smiled genuinely and nodded.

"You're welcome, Ari." A small smile formed on Ari's face.

"Ari... The name sounds so familiar... It was my name, right?" Stan nodded, and watched as Ari smiled. Stan smiled also, before opening the door.

"I will see you at noon, Ari. Have a good morning." Ari nodded and waved good bye to Stan as he walked out the door. Once the door closed, Ari closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

"Ari... My name is Ari."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure if I'm going to write a fourth chapter. I'll just see how things go. **


End file.
